dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Tranquility
} |name = Tranquility |image = Tranquility.jpg |px=250px |caption = |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |start = Lowtown, Lirene's Fereldan Imports |end = Darktown, Ander's Clinic |prereqs = |location = |rewards = |previous = A Business Discussion |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Tranquility is a main quest in Dragon Age II. During this quest Hawke will help Anders, a former Grey Warden, free a fellow mage from the Templars. Acquisition This quest is automatically available after the completion of the main quest, A Business Discussion. Walkthrough Travel to Lirene's Fereldan Imports in Lowtown and speak with Lirene. She will tell you about the Grey Warden, Anders, and direct you to his clinic in Darktown. The third set of choices affect some other characters. See the Friendship and Rivalry part for details. When you engage in conversation with Lirene, if you select the top most option (where Hawke says "no harm will come to him"), you will gain and . Upon exiting Lirene's you encounter a group of angry Fereldan refugees who are protecting Anders. If you ask your sibling to step in, they will inform the refugees that you are also Fereldans and they will back off. A diplomatic Hawke can also get them to back off peacefully, and rewards you with or , and . All other dialogue options lead to combat. . If you pick the Bethany option you'll get .}} To continue the quest, travel to Ander's Clinic in Darktown. Anders will initially react to your presence with hostile uncertainty but after asking for a way into The Deep Roads, he will propose a favor for a favor. Anders explains that he came to Kirkwall to free his friend Karl Thekla, who is a mage and a prisoner in The Gallows. Help Anders bring Karl to safety, and he'll provide you with the Warden maps of The Deep Roads. Karl is supposed to meet Anders in the Kirkwall Chantry at night and when you agree to help, Anders will await Hawke there. .}} Travel to the Chantry in Hightown where you will find Karl up the stairs to your right. He has been made Tranquil by the Templars and set as bait. Enraged by what has been done to his friend, the spirit of Justice comes forth from Anders and your party will have to fight the Templars. The initial wave consists of: * Templar Lieutenant (Elite) * 3 Templars (Normal) * 1 Templar Archer (Normal) Once most, if not all, of the normal ranks are defeated, a second wave appears: * Templar Hunter (Elite) * 2 Templars (Normal) * 1 Templar Archer (Normal) After the Templars have been defeated, Karl becomes himself long enough to ask Anders to kill him rather than let him live as one of the Tranquil. No matter how you advise Anders, he will fulfill Karl's request. You are automatically transported back to Anders' Clinic and will learn more about the origins of Anders' unique talent. Friendship and rivalry When questioning Lirene: * promising not to harm Anders: ** ** ** * "He sounds too good to be true.": ** * "Tell me where he is, or else.": ** When conferring with the angry Ferelden refugees: * If Bethany or Carver are asked to step in: ** ** ** ( May not happen after the 1.04 patch ). * Using the diplomatic option "We're on the same side" available to a diplomatic Hawke: ** ** ** ** * "Back off.": ** ** ** When speaking with Anders for the first time, choosing to investigate and selecting the "Help him escape the Circle?" option: * "The mages need their freedom.": ** * "That's a little controversial.": ** * "Mages must be contained.": ** When speaking with Anders for the first time: * "I help all my fellow mages." option as a mage: ** ** * "You want me to fight templars?" ** (this does not appear to work after the update) (it works only without previous investigation, PC version 1.02) ** Bethany will comment (Approval increase requires also choosing the previous helpful/humorous response, "Yes."/"What's the favor?", also as of 1.04 PC version you get no friendship increase from Bethany from this.). Result *Anders will join your party. *Codex entry: The Tranquil will unlock automatically upon completion of the quest. Unlocks the following quests: * Questions and Answers, companion quest * Enemies Among Us, main quest * The First Sacrifice, secondary quest * Fools Rush In, secondary quest Category:Dragon Age II main quests